


Wishing Wells

by xenosaurus



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, F/M, Orphans, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: If Suvi was less observant, they probably would have missed the distress signal entirely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octobig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octobig/gifts).



War is horrific.

It really should go without saying, but a new galaxy has endless new rules. For the most part, Sara finds the similarities comforting.

The universality of brutal death isn't much of a mood booster, though.

The day starts like a record skipping. The same as yesterday, the same as yesterday, the same as yesterday. 

Jaal helps Sara apply sweet-smelling lotion to her skin after her shower and bickers playfully with Liam during breakfast. Drack boasts about Kesh's hatchlings to a charmed Suvi and an amused Vetra. Peebee, Scott and Cora crowd around a vid of poker techniques while Gil pretends to ignore them. Lexi makes sure Kallo isn't piloting when he should be eating.

This is Sara's normal.

If Suvi was less observant, they probably would have missed the distress signal entirely. It's barely a blip-- she notices it in the scans and mentions it over the intercom so Gil can make sure it isn't coming from them. Jaal bursts into the cockpit less than a minute later. Apparently, they've got an extremely archaic Angaran SOS on the line.

The planet they find on the other side of the signal is on fire. A whole swath of it is lit up like a busy city from orbit. Smokey the Bear would piss himself.

Sara stares for almost a full three seconds before turning to Jaal.

"Do you have any idea what's going on down there?"

"There are stories of Kett burning buildings to flush out their inhabitants, but nothing like this,” His tone is grim.

Sara touches her lover's arm in a brief display of acknowledgement, then takes over the situation.

"Suvi, get me anything you can on the atmosphere. Jaal, grab Liam. We could use a little crisis response right now."

"Of course," Jaal says as he hurries out of the room.

“This is one of the planets the Initiative rejected for colonization,” Kallo comments worriedly.

"Wait, is it? Why did they reject it?” Sara asks.

"They thought the temperature shifts between seasons would be too drastic.”

"Ryder, it looks like the air should be breathable, but there's a lot of smoke," Suvi chimes in.

"Helmets, got it. You got any idea how this happened?"

"It would be the dry season, wouldn't it?" Kallo suggests.

"Well, Jaal did say the Kett start fires," Ryder sighs. “The Angara probably wouldn't put out an SOS if this was a weird weather thing, right?”

"They would be _dead_ if this was normal," Liam says to announce himself as he and Jaal rejoin them in the cockpit.

"Hey Liam," Sara greets her friend without looking away from the displays. "Jaal, you think the Kett would try that smoke 'em out trick near the forest? Even with the risk of doing, well. This." Sara gestures to the burning area.

"I would not put it past them," Jaal says darkly.

"Shit, okay. Expect the worst, then. Do a lot of people live here?"

"None that I'm aware of, but it isn't unusual to find pockets of Angara unexpectedly. Most of our records of colonies were lost."

"Got it. Suvi, can you scan for life signs?"

"The heat is going to throw them off, but I can certainly try."

"You're the best. Alright, boys, let's get suited up."

Jaal presses a hand to the small of Sara's back while they're putting on their armor. Thank you for helping my people, he says with a touch.

Sara kisses him on the cheek before she puts her helmet on.

"Are we doing kisses for good luck, then? I want mine from Kallo," Liam jokes. Sara grins and flips him the bird.

"How are we looking?" Sara asks as the three of them emerge from the weapons locker.

"Not great," Kallo frets.

"There might be a few survivors but... Ryder, it doesn't look good," Suvi elaborates.

"Shit. Okay, yeah, lets go see what we can do. Drop us off somewhere containable, Kallo."

*

Jaal was right about the colony. There are no signs of an evacuation but only a handful of bodies. Textbook Kett.

Sara envies her past self the naivety of believing killing the Archon would end this.

They split up to search the buildings. The Kett are long gone and they don’t find anyone fighting the fires. Sara has doubts about finding survivors but doesn't voice them. There's enough anguish in Jaal's updates without driving the knife in deeper.

In one of the burnt out houses, Sara finds a room that’s sealed from the inside. That's usually a good sign, because it means that someone was alive inside to close it.

"Sara. There are life signs in this room," SAM says.

They can’t override the door, the power grid having been lost to the fire. Instead, Sara pries it open manually.

And then the world stops.

This room is a pantry of some sort, and curled up in the corner is a tiny Angaran child. He's whimpering on each exhale, either from fear or pain or both. He can't be older than six.

Sara feels tears spring to her eyes and takes a deep breath before clicking back into their comm line.

"Guys, I have a kid over here. Meet at my coordinates ASAP."

Then she turns it off before anyone can finish their panicked exclamations. Sara raises her hands to show she isn’t holding a weapon and slowly approaches the child.

"Hey there. I'm here to help you, little one," Sara says in her best soothing voice. She would have been crap at this back in the Milky Way, but after dozens of visits to Jaal’s family, she knows what she’s doing with Angaran kids.

"What are you?" The child asks, and, oh, that little _voice_. He sounds so tired and frightened. Sara’s heart is breaking.

"I'm a human. Has your family told you about humans?"

The child makes a soft, mournful noise and shakes his head.

"Well, that's fine. I know aliens are scary, but I’m not here to hurt anyone. The Kett hurt my family too."

That catches the kid’s attention.

"They did?”

“Yes, they did. And my dearest is an Angara, just like you. He was very worried about the people who live here. I was too.”

The child hesitates for another moment, then struggles to get up off the floor. His little arms give out on him and Sara rushes to help. She scoops him up and he immediately hugs her around the waist. He’s shaking. Sara blinks away tears.

“It’s okay. We’ll get you someplace safe.”

Liam finds them first. Sara has found a way to balance the alien child on her hip and in her arms so she can carry him out of the room. They meet in the entryway.

“Is he breathing?” Is the first thing out of his mouth. The child lifts his head from Sara’s shoulder.

“I am—“ He breaks off coughing. Sara rubs his back and tucks him in closer to her chest.

“I need to get him to Lexi,” Sara says.

“Good idea. Jaal called the Tempest, they’re ready to receive him.”

"Thank god," Sara sighs. "Come on, let's get outside."

They're barely out the door when Jaal makes his appearance.

"Sara!"

Some of the sick feeling fades from Sara's stomach now that Jaal is back in her orbit. He puts his hands on her upper arms and she watches his eyes search both her and the child.

"Can you speak, little one?"

"Yes," Sara recognizes bravery in the way the child lifts his chin. Jaal pulls off a glove and offers his hand to the child, who places his own in Jaal's palm. Sara can't feel the bioelectricity but she recognizes the gesture.

"The aliens will not harm you," Jaal promises. The child nods in understanding. "What is your name? Our friends will be searching for your family and they will surely ask after you if we find them."

"Tavi," the child answers. "Do you really think they made it?"

Sara watches Jaal's face fall and instinctively hugs Tavi closer.

"We will search tirelessly," Jaal says, and Tavi makes a soft, mournful sound. "If there is no one-- I will take you into my family, gladly."

Sara starts a little, but Tavi relaxes against her. She'll have to ask Jaal about that later, when she doesn't have an armful of Angaran child.

"C'mon, little guy, let's go meet Lexi," Sara says, which prompts Tavi to finally take his hand back from Jaal. Sara turns her attention to the third member of their party.

"Liam, you're in charge. Take everybody, we need to check this whole place."

"Got it. You and Jaal going to stay in medbay?"

Sara glances down to the child in her arms. Liam continues before she can say anything.

"No, you should. Keep the little guy company. I've got it from here."

"Thanks, Liam. Next time we're on the Nexus, drinks are on me."

*

Tavi is quiet as they board the ship, and stays that way until they reach Lexi's office. Sara carries him the whole time, Jaal so close to her side that they regularly bump into each other.

Lexi is all set up to receive her tiny patient, but when Sara goes to set him down, he whimpers and holds on tighter. Sara gives the doctor a look that must be pathetic as hell, because Lexi sighs in defeat.

"You can hold him during the examination, but please take off your armor first."

Tavi is more receptive to being handed to Jaal, who tucks the boy under his chin and hums softly to him while Sara strips off her hardsuit. Once she's dressed in fabrics instead of metal, Jaal passes him back over.

"Sit down, Ryder."

Tavi doesn't protest when Lexi passes strange instruments over him, and only makes the smallest noise of complaint when she listens to his chest. Jaal stands guard over them the whole time, as if he intends to shield Sara and Tavi from some kind of assault.

By the time the exam is over, Tavi has fallen asleep. His snoring has an unhealthy whistle to it.

"He's inhaled a lot of smoke. I wouldn't be surprised if his chest gets worse before it gets better," Lexi says gently.

Jaal puts a hand on Tavi's back, feeling the slow rise and fall of his breathing.

"He has been through so much for one so small."

"Thank god we found him," Sara says.

" _You_ found him, Sara. He's clearly picked you."

Sara frowns and tilts her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. When an Angaran child is... ailing, they will choose an adult to nurse them through it. It's usually a mother or an older sibling."

Sara feels like she's been punched in the gut.

"But he doesn't have his mothers or siblings," she says, tightening her grip on the sleeping child. "He's alone."

"He has you. Us," Jaal corrects himself. It helps Sara pull herself together.

"Right. So, earlier, when you told him he could join your family..."

"True orphans are rare amongst Angara, but in cases like his, another family may step up."

"So if everyone is gone..."

"My mothers would gladly take him."

The next words out of Sara's mouth surprise everyone in the room.

"Or we could."


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi was right about Tavi. His whistling breathing turns into wheezing by the time he wakes up. He's got a pretty blue coloration that is completely unlike Jaal's, but Sara still thinks he looks pale.

She's sitting in a chair with Tavi in her lap when he comes to. Jaal is next to her, typing out what is probably his fifteenth message to his mothers in the past hour.

Sara notices first that the bundle in her arms is watching her. She strokes his forehead with the backs of her fingers.

"Hey, you're up. How are you feeling?"

Tavi yawns, which is heartbreakingly adorable, and then glances between Sara and Jaal. There's hesitation, and Sara doesn't know if it's because they're essentially strangers or if this is more Angaran illness taboo.

". . . I'm really hungry," Tavi finally admits.

"God, I'd imagine. You were out for a while, kiddo," Sara says. "Jaal?"

"I will be right back," Jaal promises, getting up to retrieve something from his store of paste.

"Have you found anybody?" Tavi asks, though from his expression, he doesn't have much optimism for the answer.

He isn't wrong. Scott checked in a few minutes ago to let them know Tavi is still the only living soul they've found.

"Sorry," Sara says, and Tavi just nods. Resignation looks wrong on his small face. "Here, let's sit up. Jaal's bringing something for you to eat."

"Okay," Tavi says, and grabs onto Sara's arm to steady himself as he shifts positions. It looks like it takes a lot of effort.

"There you go. Good job, buddy," Sara says. Tavi manages a tiny smile, which feels like a huge accomplishment. There's a pause after this, because Sara isn't sure what to say to start a conversation with a sick, possibly-orphaned Angaran child. Thankfully, Tavi steps up.

"Are you and Jaal really together?" Tavi asks, childhood curiousity pushing through despair.

"We are. Surprising, right? Until he asked me to be with him, I was sure he was _way_ too handsome for me."

Tavi giggles. Sara grins playfully at him.

"See, even you think so."

Jaal returns before Sara can make any more jokes, carrying a jar of nutrient paste and a spoon.

"There you are. I was just telling my new friend here about how I stole you away from all your other suitors."

Tavi laughs again, but it turns quickly into a sad little cough. Sara frowns and rubs his back until it passes. 

When she glances up at Jaal, she finds him watching her with unspeakable tenderness on his face.

"It was not much of a competition," He says, voice thick with affection.

Sara smiles back at him before returning her full attention to Tavi.

"Alright. Now that my love life's sorted, how about some food?"

Tavi nods and holds out his hands to receive the jar of paste.

*

They do their best to keep Tavi occupied. He's small enough to be easily distracted but old enough to understand what they're distracting him _from_. The mood floats uneasily between staying home to tend to a sick child and attending a funeral.

The search party returns while Lexi is on the line with the hospital on Aya, seeking advice for Tavi's worsening cough. Sara has just finished reading "the three little pigs" aloud and is now pulling up pictures of the Earth animal for both Tavi and Jaal.

"The babies are so cute," Tavi comments, entranced by a video of piglets. "I really like their snouts."

"Your artists enhance the tails but I find I agree with Tavi. Their faces are... quite charming."

"I can't believe piggy noses are a universal--"

Scott and Peebee burst into the medbay, knocking over at least four things in the process. Tavi yelps and attempts to take cover beneath Sara's arm.

"Jesus, guys, don't scare the kid," Sara scolds, and at least Scott looks sheepish. "Tavi, this is my brother Scott and my friend Peebee."

Blue eyes peer out from the safety of Sara's arm.

"Hello."

Sara watches Scott melt and, after a moment, realizes Peebee is having the same reaction. Nobody can resist the puppy eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Tavi," Scott says, coming to sit next to Jaal on the adjacent bed. Peebee stays standing but follows Scott.

"Uh. Hey there, little guy," Peebee says, more awkward than even Scott. That's a first.

Tavi quietly examines his new visitors for a long moment, then addresses Peebee.

"You're an Asari, like Doctor Lexi."

"Yep, that's me. 100% grade-A Asari."

"You don't talk like her. You talk like Sara."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment," Scott says, grinning.

"What is this, pick on Sara day?" Sara complains. Tavi giggle-coughs and looks up at her.

"Well, I like how you talk. You're funny."

"Aw. Thanks, buddy," Sara says, her heart a puddle.

"Hey, I'm funny too!" Peebee insists, and Sara laughs.

"Okay, everyone settle down," Sara says. As nice as it is to have a little backup, this means the search is over, at least for these two. She glances over at Jaal, who exchanges a worried look.

"Have you found anything?" Jaal asks, tentative and grim. It wipes the smiles right off Scott and Peebee's faces. Sara hugs Tavi to her in preparation for bad news.

"Not yet," Scott says, looking anywhere but at Tavi. "Liam's still out there with Drack and Vetra but he sent the rest of back to regroup."

Tavi takes a shuddering breath, and Sara thinks he's about to cry. The deep breath was too much, though, and he ends up in a coughing fit instead. Jaal grabs him his towel and hands it to the poor kid. It's sprinkled with some kind of herb that helps soothe his chest.

Tavi holds the towel over his face and shakes, the coughing becoming sobbing without any clear border. Sara curls in on the tiny body in her lap, holding him as steady as she can while he cries.

*

Lexi won't let Sara take Tavi out of the medbay. It's a logical choice, but not a popular one. He doesn't like the medical atmosphere.

By hour 36, his cough has evolved into something properly horrid. Lexi gives him a series of injections to combat the chemicals he inhaled, but that both scares him and makes him throw up. Sara only puts him down for trips to the bathroom, and even then, Jaal holds him.

They both sleep in the medbay with him. For that matter, so does Scott, who is well enough to be part of the crew but technically not cleared to work 20 hour search and rescue shifts. Lexi absolutely refused to let him go back out with Peebee and Cora.

Sara is glad to have him. Her forced good cheer is wavering, while Scott's is fresh.

Tavi sleeps in short bursts, waking himself up with coughing. Lexi says his vitals are slowly improving as the anti-toxin works its way through his system, but Sara still feels on the verge of tears. While Tavi sleeps, the two Ryders and Jaal talk quietly about what comes next. There's been no sign of other survivors.

"We'll give him both options. Sahuna could give him a more traditional upbringing, but--" Sara starts, her voice quiet to avoid waking Tavi.

"He's _your_ baby now, isn't he?" Scott asks, although it's barely a question. Sara would hit him if her arms weren't full.

"You will be one of his mothers either way. You are a member of my family," Jaal says, his voice gentle but firm. Sara smiles wearily at him.

"Oh, she's way too possessive for that," Scott teases.

"Scott, I am going to punch you in the dick," Sara says solemnly.

"Such violence! And in front of a child!"

"I'm going to teach Tavi to punch you in the dick too."

"A good tactic in case he ever has to fight a human opponent," Jaal adds.

"See, it's training. Take one for the team, Scotty boy."

Tavi's wheezy snoring skips in its rhythm and all three of them immediately lose interest in the conversation. Sara gently adjusts his position to open his airways without waking him. Jaal reaches out to touch his little hand, checking his bioelectric currents.

"How is he?" Scott asks, visibly fretting.

"Much the same," Jaal answers, sighing. "We should be thankful he is asleep."

"Alright. In the interest of preserving that small blessing, lets all avoid talking until he's up," Sara says, which Scott and Jaal readily agree to.

Tavi stays asleep for almost three hours. It's a personal record.

*

At the end of the third day, they end the search. It's a nearly impossible choice, but the facts are against them. Lexi's blood tests on Tavi have made it pretty obvious he would have died without medical intervention, and anyone trapped in the smoke for three additional days would already be gone.

Sara and Jaal break the news. Tavi is inconsolable until he cries himself to sleep.

That's the low point. It's an up-hill battle from there, but that's as bad as things get.

On the fifth day, Lexi's medicine starts making a real, visible improvement. Tavi sleeps for longer stretches and stops coughing when he tries to talk. He keeps food down and, at one point, even walks to the bathroom instead of being carried. Sara walks with him the whole way, but he's actually _walking_. He shifts in and out of despair, sometimes crying for long stretches and sometimes spending hours asking endless questions about aliens and the ship.

For all that he's firmly attached to Sara and Jaal, Tavi starts to branch out and take a slow, shy interest in the rest of the crew. Drack seems to be a particular favorite. He shows Tavi the pictures of Kesh's children and Tavi talks about nothing else for the rest of the day. It appears that he's made it his new life goal to hold one of the babies, which (after some messages with Kesh) Drack has offered as a reward for getting better.

The rest of the crew aren't about to let Drack show them up, though. Kallo and Suvi invite him up to the cockpit as soon as he's well enough to leave the medbay. They spend almost an hour there before he gets tired, admiring the stars and inventing constellations.

The others come to visit him in the medbay, bringing whatever amusements and Angara-friendly snacks they can scrounge up. It doesn't do much to curtail the crying jags, but it makes the spaces between them warmer and easier.

Sara has never loved her crew more.


	3. Chapter 3

After a week of observation in the medbay, Lexi finally releases Tavi from her care. Sara and Jaal have barely slept. Scott isn't exactly in top shape either.

They decide to keep him in Sara's room for now. Even though he's breathing better now, the nightmares still wake him up at night. Jaal doesn't think it's a good idea to leave him alone, not that Sara was considering it in the first place.

Her quarters bring about two important introductions. Sara was going to start with SAM, but Tavi spots the space hamster first. It immediately breaks the morning's sour mood.

"Oh! Oh, it's so cute," Tavi squeals, trying to push himself up onto the table to see better. He doesn't have the strength for it, so Sara reaches into the tank to grab the hamster. Once she's got it, she crouches down to Tavi's eye level and offers it to him.

"You can hold him, if you want."

Tavi makes a trilling noise that is pure joy, trailing off into near purring once he has the hamster in his hands. He's exceedingly delicate with the small animal, carefully stroking it's head with a finger.

"He's so warm... Oh! Sara, I think I can feel his heart beating!"

Sara has never seen Tavi this excited, not even when Drack promised he could hold a Krogan hatchling. Alright, so, the kid likes little critters, sentient or not. That's good to know.

"I am certain that you can," Jaal says, an odd note of pride in his voice. "Can you feel him breathing also?"

Tavi stops petting the hamster and gently lays his hand over its back. He focuses intently for a moment, then looks up at Jaal.

"I think so. It's so fast."

"Excellent observation! Why do you think that is?" Jaal asks, using a gentle sort of enthusiasm.

"Maybe because he's so little? He's gotta do everything faster so he can keep up with all the big people."

Sara wants to _scream_ , this kid is so cute.

"Very good! Bigger species have slower metabolisms," She says, smiling brightly. "Biscuit's tiny, so his little body has to work harder to stay warm."

"His name is Biscuit?" Tavi asks, already back to petting him.

"Yep. It's a kind of food from where I'm from. Humans really like to name pets after food."

Tavi looks alarmed.

"But you won't eat him, right?"

Jaal laughs and shakes his head.

"No need to worry, Sara is quite fond of your new friend. Nobody will be eating him on her watch."

Tavi smiles at them, then visibly startles. He stares down at the hamster.

"He licked me!"

Sara laughs and grins.

"He likes you, kiddo."

Tavi raises his hands up to his face so he can look Biscuit in the eye. The hamster squeaks incessantly.

"I like you too, Biscuit. You are marvelous."

_Oh_. He sounds like a tiny Jaal. Sara turns to look at her lover, and finds him already looking back at her.

*

After ten minutes of being captivated by Sara's space hamster, Tavi finally takes an interest in the rest of the room. He was reluctant to put Biscuit down, but the temptations of an unexplored space are eventually too much.

Sara picks him up so he can set Biscuit back into the tank himself. She holds him there for a long moment so he can watch the hamster return to his nest and burrow into his bedding.

"Want to meet SAM now?" Sara asks. Tavi waits until he's steady on the floor to answer her.

"What kind of alien is SAM?" He asks, looking around like he expects her to pull another Salarian out of the closet.

"He's... not really an alien. He's an AI."

Tavi's face twists in confusion.

"What's that?"

"He's sort of a living computer. He has thoughts and feelings just like you, but his body is a machine. He can talk to you from all over the ship."

Tavi ponders on this with all the intensity a six year old can manage.

"So he was in the medbay with us? With you and Jaal and Scott and Lexi?"

Sara nods.

"He helped Lexi know what medicine would make you feel better."

"And he can hear me right now?"

"Yep," Sara confirms.

Tavi glances around the room again like he still expects a person to emerge from the ether. After nobody materializes, he addresses the room as a whole.

"Hi SAM! Thank you for helping me! I am sorry I didn't notice you were there!"

Sara covers her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing.

"So polite," Jaal comments in a whisper, amused.

"It was my pleasure. I am glad you are feeling better," SAM's voice startles Tavi, but he rallies quickly.

"Can you really see the _whole_ ship?"

"Indeed I can, as well as anything Sara sees."

Tavi's head turns to Sara so fast that she wants to check him for whiplash.

"How does he do that?"

"Honestly, I am unsure of the methodology myself," Jaal admits, which only increases the sheer volume of curiousity in the room.

"Well, it's complicated, but my dad made him--"

"Oh. So he's your brother, that's why. Can Scott do it too?"

The logic of the child, but God, there's something profound about that explanation. Jaal chuckles, but Sara is _reeling_.

"N-no, Scott can't. Thank God for that," Sara stammers, thinking of all the things she's done with Jaal that she would _not_ want Scott present for. 

"Oh. Okay," Tavi accepts this as easily as he'd accepted anything else strange and alien they've offered him. "Did you watch the puppy videos with us this morning, SAM?"

Lord, this kid. Sara is starting to realize that this is another Human-Angara similarity. She'd been crazy into dinosaurs as a kid, and it sounds like Jaal liked taking things apart. Tavi, apparently, is fixated on animals. She should have recognized the pattern for what it was earlier.

While SAM talks to Tavi about the comparative cuteness of puppies and baby otters with Jaal looking on fondly, Sara types up a quick message for the comm board.

*

**Tavi Update**

Hey guys, I'm sure you've all heard Tavi is out of the hospital now. If you're looking to help cheer the little guy up, he is absolutely OBSESSED with animals. Please no actual animals. Vids are good. [Sara]

[Comments]  
> Humans make soft toy animals. Would those work? [Vetra]  
>> I am certain that would make an excellent gift. [Jaal]  
>>> Got it. [Vetra]

> Damn it. Vetra took my idea. [Liam]  
>> Ha. [Vetra]  
>>> Perhaps one of your human films? I recall you mentioned a series about dogs engaging in human sporting events. [Jaal]  
>>>> I'm not sure Air Bud is the best introduction to human cinema, but good idea overall. [Liam]

> Do you think he'd like Poc? [Peebee]  
>> YES. He's been talking to SAM for half an hour. Fancy gadgets are welcome. [Sara]  
>>> Come on, aren't pre-existing surprises cheating? [Gil]  
>>>> You're just mad you don't have a cool robot. [Peebee]

> Let him know he's welcome to come up for more stargazing whenever he wants! [Suvi]  
>> Using your workstation is ALSO cheating. [Gil]  
>>> What was it Peebee said? You are only upset because you don't have an interesting workstation. [Kallo]  
>>>> Kallo, I am coming to high five you immediately. [Peebee]

*

Vetra, as it turned out, already had a small cache of stuffed animals onboard. She lets Tavi choose from her entire collection. He picks out a floppy plush Dalmatian with a velvety nose and names it Nebula.

He carries it absolutely _everywhere_. He starts making daily visits to Suvi and Kallo, alternating whose lap he sits in and offering Nebula to the other so nobody feels left out. It makes Suvi cry the first time he does it.

Jaal quietly tells Sara that he thinks the stargazing is doing Tavi a lot of good. While Suvi and Kallo happily answer any questions he asks, it's mostly a few quiet hours to reflect and find a bit of peace. Sometimes Jaal sits with him. The two Angara talk about reincarnation and family as they look out into infinity, flanked by aliens from two different species that should have lived and died centuries ago, separated from this moment by galaxies.

Sara was never much of a philosopher, but she listens to every word.

They do, eventually, watch Air Bud. They have to pause it every few minutes to explain bizarre human cultural concepts to Tavi, Jaal, and occasionallynPeebee. Scott asks to hold Nebula and acts out scenes from the movie with the stuffed toy, much to Tavi's (and Sara's) delight. Peebee and Tavi come up with a comprehensive explanation for the events of the movie using biotics and nonexistent canine bioelectricity.

Liam finds some nature documentaries after that.

Peebee introduces Poc after a rough night. Tavi's starting to have less fits of sobbing, but he'd woken up in the middle of the night and not known where he was. It was like all the loss hit him at once when he remembered.

Sara carries him to breakfast in the morning, Jaal just behind her. It's become a familiar sight: Tavi half-hidden in Sara's arms with Jaal standing over them, ready to fight the concept of suffering itself.

The crew picks up on the mood immediately. Vetra produces some dried fruit and passes it over to Cora to cut into the delicate flower shapes that had delighted Tavi last week. When that gets middling results, Liam sits down at Sara's side and pulls up an old animal channel show about cats on his omnitool.

That provides a decent distraction while Peebee slips away. She returns with Poc in tow, a homemade harness attached to the remtech. Cora notices first.

"Oh, this is a terrible idea."

That gets everyone's attention except for Tavi, who is hypnotized by a litter of Siamese kittens.

"No, see, it's totally safe! I made sure it was the right size!" Peebee protests. "Hey, Tavi! I have a surprise for you!"

His name gets the boy's attention. He gasps in delight.

"Oh, wow!"

"I made it rideable!" Peebee announces proudly. "Just for you!"

Tavi nearly falls off the chair in his hurry to reach Peebee and Poc.

"Come on, Ryder, are you really going to let them do this?" Cora asks, visible disapproval on her face. Sara exchanges a glance with Jaal, who grins.

"I did worse as a child," He admits. Sara laughs and smiles at Peebee.

"Yeah, go ahead. Be careful, though, got it? Any harm comes to my kid and I will be _beyond_ pissed."

"You got it, boss! C'mon, Tavi, let's go do stunts!"

"Yeah! Can it do flips?" Tavi asks, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Not with you in it!" Sara shouts after them.

An odd silence envelops the room once the two of them are gone.

"What? Even Peebee wouldn't put a little kid in real danger, calm down," Sara says.

"You... called him yours, darling one."

Sara replays the previous conversation in her head. Her eyes go wide.

"Well, shit."

She is so screwed if he wants to stay with Sahuna.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara carries Tavi onto the Nexus without much ceremony.  He could have walked himself, but this is the moment they're at risk of judgement for the first time.  She isn't ready to let him face that.

Neither, it seems, is anyone else.

Cora leads up the pack like the pathfinder she used to want to be, Sara following shortly behind her.  Scott takes the left flank and Jaal takes the right, with Drack and Vetra taking the rear guard.  Honestly, they probably draw _more_ attention by organizing themselves like this, but it still _feels_ right.

"Are we going to meet the Krogan babies?" Tavi asks, his voice small enough that only Sara can hear him.  She nods and smiles.

"We're going to get some food, but then we're going to go see Kesh and Vorn, okay?  They have older kids too, you know.  Almost your age, from their first clutch."

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course.  You're already friends with their grandpa."

"Oh.  That's good."

Tavi seems content with this.  He puts an arm around Sara's shoulder to pull himself up into a better position. He wants to watch where they're going, curious about all the passing people.

Jaal picks out some fresh fruit brought over from Aya, cheerfully deflecting questions and cooing over the small child in their party.  Tavi doesn't mind the attention, but nobody is eager to explain the circumstances before they've totally solidified the solution. He nibbles on a slice while they head over to Kesh's place, Sara firmly ignoring the fruit juice he's dribbling all over her shirt.  Jaal periodically reaches over to wipe Tavi's face, but the damage is done either way.  At least he seems happy.

Kesh opens the door with one of her four year olds slung over her shoulder like a squirmy sack of potatoes.

"If it isn't my future babysitters.  Come on in," She says, before turning back to shout into her quarters.  "Leck!  Put her down!"

There's a crash, followed by Krogan giggling and a steady wail.  Kesh sighs and hands off the child in her arms to Drack.

In total, there are nine Krogan in the apartment, six of which are under the age of five.  Kesh's first clutch had yielded the four toddlers (a female and three males), and there are two infants from the recent one (both female).  It's a truly impressive survival rate for Krogan, and Drack hasn't stopped boasting about it since the first bunch hatched. Sara’s been to visit a number of times.

Leck, the oldest female, is standing on the table, playing keep-away with her father.  Vorn has one of the infants strapped to his chest and the other in his arms, screaming her little head off.  The two boys not in Drack's possession are trying to climb the chairs to follow their sister onto the table but having limited success.

None of this chaos bothers Tavi in the least.  He wiggles out of Sara's arms before Kesh can even _begin_ calm anyone down.  Sara's experiences with Jaal's family gives her a hint as to why Tavi can roll with it so easily.

"Mom, look! Ryder got me a new foe!" Leck shouts, diving off the table and right past her father.  She seems unbothered by the impact with the floor and barrels right into Tavi, who squeals with laughter.

"C'mon, let's wrestle!" The little Krogan pronounces 'wrestle' like 'wresshul', which makes the translator skip oddly.

Before the situation can escalate, Kesh picks up her daughter one handed.  It doesn't actually do much good.

"Brothers!  Fight in my seed!" Leck shouts, confusing the words 'seed' and 'stead'.  It sounds hilarious in her squeaky voice but _does_ prompt a charge from the two boys on the floor.  Tavi follows their example and the three of them meet in the middle as a giggly, flailing mess.

"Is this... safe?" Scott asks, watching the scene warily.  Sara snorts.

"You _clearly_ haven’t visited Jaal's nieces and nephews nearly enough."

*

Tavi gets to hold both of the younger girls (Jaal takes pictures), and survives four rounds of a game Leck calls "murder tackle", which fortunately does not involve actual murder.  Sara can't even begin to parse the rules, but Tavi is apparently very good at it.  He's deputized as a fourth brother by the end of the visit.

Lexi isn't happy about any of this (except the pictures), but Tavi leaves in an amazing mood, so everyone else calls the day a success.

Tavi finishes out the day delightedly recounting his adventures with his new siblings to anyone will listen, including people who were present, SAM, his stuffed animal, and the hamster.

This prompts what is possibly the sweetest conversation Sara has _ever_ witnessed. Tavi is sitting in Peebee’s escape pod, babbling happily while watching her work. Sara is reading her messages nearby, half listening to the chatter.

“So now I have seven aliens as siblings!”

“I’m only counting six, buddy,” Peebee corrects casually.

“No, no, I have six _Krogan_ siblings. You’re an alien too, Peebee.”

Peebee drops her tools.

“What?”

“Jaal said sometimes aliens don’t see themselves as aliens—“

“Not that. Sister?”

“Well, I thought you were a mother, at first, but don’t worry, I figured it out. You’re my sister.”

Sara abandons her messages, preparing to do damage control if Peebee trips over this.

“You know what? Yeah. Hell yeah, I’m the _coolest_ big sister.”

Well. Nevermind about the damage control, then.

*

Tomorrow’s the big day.

Peebee and Tavi are fully engaged in some kind of project they’re working on. Sara’s pretty sure it’s an addition to Poc, but she hasn’t asked for specifics. Gil promised to keep an eye on it to make sure nothing explodes.

Sara and Jaal are watching from afar, his arm around her waist. He can take all of her weight so effortlessly, and it’s surprisingly comforting even now that she’s had four years to get used to it.

"I want him to be happy," Sara admits. "But I want him to be happy with _us_.  Does that make me a bad mother?"

"Would you ask him to stay if he did not wish it?"

Sara sighs.  Jaal gives her a gentle squeeze.

"No.  Of course not.  It just... It's going to hurt."

"You don't know his choice yet, darling one."

"But you saw how happy he was with Kesh's kids.  He'll want to have siblings."

"He calls Peebee sister."

"Peebee is older than both of us combined, Jaal."

"It has not deterred the little one."

Sara snorts a laugh.

"Alright, good point.  They’re so cute it hurts my teeth.”

“Truly?”

“Idiom,” Sara sighs. “Well.  If he decides to stay, we'll just... visit your mom more."

"Absolutely, darling.  He will not be lost to us.”

"You promise?"

"I promise.”

*

Sahuna meets them at the ship. Sara was ready for it, really.

God, that’s a lie. She wasn’t ready for it at all. The hugs are exchanged before the names, and Sara spends the whole time wondering if everyone else can tell how conflicted she feels.

And then Sahuna crouches down, arms open, to welcome Tavi into the family just as readily as she once welcomed Sara. There’s warmth and honesty in her face, and Sara is struck by how similar Jaal is to his mother.

This is her _family_.

It’s easier to watch after that. The siblings and cousins welcome Tavi with enthusiasm markedly less violent than Leck’s was, but it’s jubilantly loud. Tavi learns names faster than Sara did, sorting easily between aunts and mothers and sisters. The chaos doesn’t bother him.

Sara is emotionally preparing herself for the reality that it’s happening, that she’s going to have to leave him here when—

Tavi pulls on her sleeve.

“Sara? I think I’m ready to go home.”

She stares at him in utter bewilderment for so long that he actually starts getting upset.

“I’m tired,” It’s a child’s complaint, barely pitched below a whine.

“We don’t have to leave if you don’t want to. You can stay with Sahuna and the other mothers—“

“No, I want to go home. If we go back now, I can say goodnight before Kallo goes to sleep.”

Salarian sleep schedules aren’t the same as the rest of the crew’s, so Kallo is usually the first in bed. Tavi always insists on visiting him and Suvi first when he’s saying goodnight.

It hits Sara all at once what Tavi is talking about. 

“You… want to stay on the Tempest?”

“Why would I want to leave my second family?”

_Oh._

Sara falls to her knees to envelop her son in a tight hug. He returns the gesture without a second thought, burying his face in her neck.

“Okay. Okay, we can leave. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the main story is complete! There will be one more chapter for the epilogue.


	5. Epilogue

Leck's rite of passage is this week and the chaos has firmly invaded the Ryder household.

When Sara got in the shower, Jaal was still waking Tavi up. She's entirely unsurprised that there's a knock on the door before she even gets done washing her hair.

"Mom, have you seen my--"

"Under your bed!" Sara calls back.

"I didn't even finish my sentence!" Tavi protests.

"The cats knock _everything_ under your bed!"

There's an extended pause, followed by footsteps Sara can barely hear under the water.

"Found it! Thanks, mom!"

Sara finishes her shower without much haste, trusting Jaal to keep their oldest son from destroying the entire house looking for armor pieces and gun components. She towel-dries her hair and pulls on a sweater before stepping out of the bathroom. They keep the house chilly year round, tailored for Angaran heat sensitivity. Jaal makes up for it by sewing the rest of the family the coziest clothes in the galaxy.

As expected, the house is still standing. One of Tavi's cats is asleep on the kitchen table when it really shouldn't be, and Sara is pretty sure that three of the five Salarian children on the couch don't belong to her, but none of that is unusual.

"Guys, come on. I told you _not_ to invite your friends over this morning," Sara sighs. Midae barely glances up from her omnitool, while Orrow makes an attempt at a sheepish face but looks constipated instead. Salarians have a reputation as super spies, but Sara's seven year olds couldn't lie their way out of a paper bag. Kallo thinks it's the Angaran upbringing.

"They've never seen a Krogan before," Orrow explains, drumming his fingers on the table. The three non-Ryder Salarians are the neighbor's kids, so honestly, Sara doubts that. Leck is in and out of this house so often that Sara is surprised it's still standing. She's a spectacle that's hard to miss.

"Don't worry, darling one, I prepared breakfast with our visitors in mind," Jaal chimes in from the kitchen.

"You're a saint, sweetheart," Sara calls back. She sighs again before ducking in to kiss each of her Salarian children on the forehead. They instinctively tilt towards her in expectation. She's been doing it every day since they hatched, so they know the routine.

"I'll let it go this time, but honestly, ask first, guys. I'm going to go help Tavi, let Uncle Scott in when he gets here, please."

"Will do!" Midae and Orrow answer in near unison. Sara wonders, not for the first time, on the similarity between clutchmates and twins.

She stops by the kitchen before she goes hunting for her third and final child. Jaal is standing at the stove, cheerfully stirring a pot of what Peebee calls "beetle stew". It's pretty much only fit for Salarian consumption, but Jaal goes all in for the kids. When the Nexus first sent over their eggs, he'd spent weeks reading up on how to care for Salarian hatchlings, everything from cookbooks to the mathematics tutorials that Midae and Orrow now love.

"Good morning," Sara says, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her husband on the cheek. He smiles broadly at her but doesn't stop stirring. It's important that he keeps anything from burning or the house will smell for hours. "Have you seen where Tavi went off to?"

"I believe he is frantically messaging Sidera Nyx about Turian scent preferences," Jaal says, a knowing smile on his face. Sara groans.

" _Again?_ He did that last night. He must really like Leck's demolitions guy."

"It is not uncommon for Angara to propose beginning a romantic relationship after a successful battle, you know."

"You asked me to be with you in your childhood bedroom."

"Shortly following a battle against interspecies compatibility issues."

Sara snorts.

"Okay, good point. I'm going to go make sure our little lovebird isn't working himself into a panic."

"Stay strong and clear," Jaal says, and it feels like a 'good luck'. Which is good, because Sara needs all the luck she can get.

She finds Tavi in his bedroom, which looks even more like a hurricane has blown through than usual. His other cat is asleep on his bed, amid a scattering of rifle mods and pots of scented lotion. Tavi himself is half dressed in his armor, frantically tapping on his omnitool while pacing the cluttered floor.

He's grown up a lot in the past 15 years. The blues of his skin tone are richer and speckled with white, and he's taller than Sara now. At 21, he's full-grown, but it's hard to see it that way when he turns to her with terrified puppy eyes.

"Mother, do you know if there's a particular protocol for interspecies Turian kissing? Sid just used the words 'protein allergy' and I think giving Mycon hives would be the _least_ romantic thing possible."

"Just tell him not to take a bite out of you and you're fine."

"That doesn't help at all and you know it," Tavi complains, finishing his message but continuing to pace. "I haven't gotten to painting all my armor plating for this trip, I'm going to look like a mottled _mess_."

"Sweetheart, I've _met_ Mycon. He stammered about Pathfinders for 15 minutes then walked into a closed door. He is in no place to judge."

"That was my fault! I didn't tell him who my mother was in advance and it turns out you were the one who saved his father's life during that mess with the Turian ark, so--"

"So he's a sweet, awkward nerd, and you're going to do just fine."

Tavi takes a deep breath, then comes over to give Sara a hug. She makes a sympathetic noise and pats his back.

"Just focus on whatever beast you're off to fight on Elaaden, alright? You can't ask out your demolitions guy if you both die."

"Oh, that's not a concern. Leck's going to kill it with her bare hands."

"So, what, you're there for moral support?"

"Well, _somebody_ has to take pictures."

Sara laughs into her son's shoulder and gives him one last squeeze before stepping out of the hug.

"Put a shirt on, I'm sure the gaggle of Salarians in our living room will help you paint the last bits of your armor."

"Ah, the joys of family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're finally done! A few quick notes:
> 
> \--The title of this fic comes from "Wishing Wells" by The Colourist, on youtube here: [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbTXxHK2rPE)  
> \--A few people have been asking about a sequel, and that IS something I've been considering. This epilogue is a 15 years later thing, but would you guys rather see a continuation of the epilogue or something from Tavi's childhood? Let me know!  
> \--Thank you all SO MUCH for all your comments. They were a big part of my drive for writing this and I'm overjoyed by how much attention it's gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
